


Recovering

by elementalv



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PC recovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering

It was very difficult for PC not to whimper in relief and gratitude when Mac said he would stick close. The rest of PC's friends and family had turned their backs on him as soon as he started sneezing. Not a single one of them stayed near, and he couldn't blame them. Not a bit. After all, he was extremely contagious and dangerous.

Dangerous to everyone but Mac, as it turned out, which was a wonderful thing. As PC suffered through decontamination, he found a great deal of comfort in Mac's constant presence.

And he wished he could be just like Mac.


End file.
